


Nothing Can Compare

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan version of the best feeling in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Compare

To Ryan, nothing can compare to the warmth he feels when Michael pulls him into a hug, _feeling those arms wrap around him making him feel safe_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to how proud Michael looks after he has won a race, _noting but admiration_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to the feeling he has when he feels Michael's breath on his neck when he sleeps, _it feels like home_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to the smile Michael saves just for him and no one else,  _always so full of love_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to those stolen moments in the changingrooms after training, _knowing Michael only wants him_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to having Michael call him his husband, _a title he carries with pride_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to how he feels when Michael lets him win when they poker, _cause he knows Michael doesn't mind losing to Ryan cause Michael has already lost his heart to him_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to knowing Michael will be there when he needs someone to talk too, _knowing he will always be there for him_

To Ryan, nothing can comparte to how Michael hold his hand on the red carpet, _he knows it is Michael and him together against the world_

To Ryan, nothing can compare to knowing it will always be him and Michael, _to the very end_

 

Ryan knows that there is nothing in the world that can compare to how Michael loves him, flaws and all


End file.
